Somos Eu e Você
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Duas amigas de infância se descobrem nas asas do amor.
1. Lembranças

**Parte 1: Lembranças**

* * *

Kiyone Makibi, filha de uma das famílias mais ricas e influentes do Japão, mostrava-se um tanto aborrecida depois da última conversa com seus pais. Tinham lhe dado uma notícia que não parecia em nada do seu agrado.

"Ai, ai, ai. Tem vezes que preferia ser de família mais pobre." Ela exclamava suspirante enquanto se apoiava na janela. Nisso que escutou o bater da porta.

"Sim?"

"Oi. Sou eu, a Mihoshi."

"Ah, Miyoshi. Entre, sim?" E a jovem acompanhante de Kiyone entrou com uma bandeja na mão.

"Pensei que poderia querem um doce, senhorita Kiyone."

"Ah. É tão amável de sua parte, Mihoshi," Ela disse com um sorriso. "mas já lhe disse que quando estivermos só nós, pode me chamar só de Kiyone."

"Eu sei, mas o chefe dos mordomos estava aqui no corredor e sabe como..."

"É, entendo. De todo modo, fico feliz que tenha vindo. Sentia falta de um rosto amigável." Mihoshi notou o tom triste na voz dela.

"Kiyone, tá tudo bem? Quer conversar?" A jovem de cabelo verde escuro se virou e sentou na cama.

"Sabe, querida." Ela apoiou as mãos no queixo. "Meus pais disseram que agora que vou completar 21 anos, está mais do que na hora de pensar em me casar."

"E é tão ruim assim?"

"Sobre casar, não, mas insistem de que deveria escolher o filho de um dos amigos deles, que em geral são um bando de metidos e cabeças-de-vento. Lembra de como era chato os receber nas festas aqui?"

Mihoshi sentou-se ao lado dela. "Lembro sim. Agiam como se fossem donos de tudo e sem respeito pelos outros. Uma vez tentaram me fazer de tiro-ao-alvo para atirar bolinhos. Se não fosse você estar lá..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ei, gente, Vamos pegar aquela criadinha pra alvo. Ganha quem acertar na cara dela." E me pegaram pelos braços._

_"Por favor, não. Esta festa é da Kiyone. Sem bagunça."_

_"Ora, ora. A bonitinha aí pensa que pode mandar na gente. Sou eu que jogo primeiro." Foi nessa hora que você veio e me puxou pra trás._

_"Ei, seus cabeças-ocas. Deixem ela em paz." _

_"Vejam só. A defensora das classes mais baixas chegou. Pra que proteger essa bobinha, hein? Ela é só uma criada de nada."_

_"Criada ou não, ela é uma pessoa, Oscar, e não ouve desrespeitá-la, ou vai perder os dentes." _

_"E o que ela é? Sua melhor amiga?" O garoto riu da própria pergunta._

_"Pois fica sabendo que..." Kiyone foi interrompida por Mihoshi. "Senhorita. Não vamos estragar sua festa. Deixa pra lá." E atendendo o apelo da menina, a garota deu de costas e voltou pra mesa da festa._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Lembro, sim. Eu queria ter dito a verdade para aqueles esnobes de que você era minha melhor amiga." Kiyone falou com o punho fechado.

"Não valeria a pena, e depois, era importante que mantivesse sua imagem perante todos, por respeito aos seus pais."

Kiyone não falou nada perante o argumento da garota de pele morena. Mesmo quando ela causava um desastre ou outro e tinha vezes que a tirava do sério, ainda assim estava feliz dela sempre se manter ao seu lado. Quando algo a aborrecia, lá estava Mihoshi pra lhe devolver seu bom humor. E se queria chorar e não podia contar com os pais, a jovem lhe dava o ombro pra desabafar tudo que quisesse.

"Mihoshi. Tanto que fez por mim e ainda faz. Sou sortuda por tê-la comigo."

"Eu sempre estarei com você, assim como fez tanto por mim. Várias vezes que causei um acidente como quebrar vasos ou porcelanas caras e você alegava ter sido sua culpa, mesmo levando broncas ou sendo castigada, só pra eu não ser mandada embora."

"Não ia suportar te perder. É a minha melhor e mais sincera amiga desde que éramos pequenas. Nunca me preocupei em ficar só desde que você estivesse comigo, mas agora..." A garota se jogou na cama. "Puff. Ter que me casar. Papai e mamãe disseram que tenho até meu aniversário pra escolher alguém ou do contrário...eles vão escolher."

"Mas, Kiyone. Não tem alguma pessoa de que goste o bastante pra querer se juntar em união?" Kiyone mostrou-se pensativa. Logo veio-lhe um pensamento.

"Na real, tem uma pessoa de que gosto muito, porém..." Ele interrompeu por um instante, olhando pra jovem criada.

"Mihoshi?"

"Sim?"

"Me conta...como nos conhecemos."

"Mas, Kiyone. Você já não conhece essa história?"

"Sim, é verdade, mas queria ouvir de você, se não a aborrecer."

"Tá bem. Se isso a afastar do seu pranto, tudo bem. Foi assim..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Eu vivia num orfanato. Meus pais morreram e fui colocada pra morar lá. Tinha uns 5 anos, eu acho. A vida lá não era ruim, exceto pras crianças que me provocavam por eu ser desajeitada e diziam que nunca ia ter uma família por ser uma tonta. Felizmente a senhorita Kikyo, a diretora do orfanato, vinha a meu favor e mandava deixar-me em paz. Ela era tão gentil, quase uma mãe para mim."_

_"Numa noite, eu estava sozinha no meu quarto porque minha colega anterior tinha sido adotada. Senti um cheiro de fumaça e vi fogo por trás da porta. Havia começado um incêndio no orfanato. Só pude sair pela janela e dou graças por haver escada de incêndio. Desci até a rua e fiquei longe enquanto vi o prédio ser consumido pelo fogo inteiramente."_

_"Felizmente todos puderam sair vivos e bem. Ia me juntar a eles, mas começaram uma discussão de que eu tinha causado o fogo, mesmo sabendo que não tinha sido. A diretora mandou eles pararem, mas eles não pararam. Não ia querer encará-los de jeito nenhum e então, fugi. Fugi pra bem longe, desaparecendo na noite."_

_"Vaguei meses pelas ruas, tendo dias sem ter um teto ou comida. Me virava para viver como podia, exceto roubar." _

_"Numa manhã, comia um lanche descartado de uma lanchonete quando vi um senhor muito elegante com uma pressa danada, mas com tanta que deixou cair algo do bolso. Fui ver e era a carteira dele. Quis devolver, mas ele entrou num carro grande e partiu às pressas. Sem perder tempo, entrei num taxi e pedi pra seguir o carro."_

_"Não foi uma viagem muito longa e quando o carro parou, fui ao encontro dele e lhe passei a carteira com tudo dentro. Ele ficou impressionado com minha honestidade. 'Posso ser pobre, mas não é por isso que devo ser ladra.', eu respondi. Ele pagou o taxi e me convidou pra um almoço. Foi a melhor refeição que tive, até mais gostosa do que as do orfanato. Conversamos muito e disse que não tinha família ou pra onde ir. Foi quando ele perguntou se eu gostaria de ter uma casa pra morar. Daí...bem, você sabe como foi, não?"_

_"Sei, sim. Estava no jardim, entediada e um tanto melancólica. Não tinha com quem brincar da minha idade e os criados sempre estavam ocupados. Mamãe tinha saído pra viajar e o papai, numa reunião de negócios. Sei que podia chamar algum dos filhos dos amigos deles, mas não me sentia à vontade com eles. Foi quando papai chegou, acompanhado...de você."_

_"Exato. Ele contou que você era muito solitária e me trouxe pra te fazer companhia. Ele contou o quão ficou impressionada com minha honestidade e pensou que seria boa para você." _

_"E foi de fato. Claro, um tanto desastrada e destrambelhada, muitas vezes me deixando louca, mas por outro lado, sabia como me divertir e me amparar quando eu ficava triste. Foi a primeira amiga de verdade que tive, não me importando em nada com sua falta de jeito, pois ao menos era honesta e sincera consigo mesma."_

_"E você sempre me respeitou e me defendeu, nunca me vendo só como uma criada. Até seus pais me tratavam como da casa. Tantas vezes que levou bronca devido à um descuido meu, apenas porque não queria que eu fosse expulsa daqui. Nunca fui mais feliz. E quando comemoramos nosso primeiro aniversário?"_

_"Sim. Foi um ano depois de nos conhecermos. Estávamos brincando de casinha quando perguntei que dia era seu aniversário e me falou que não lembrava, só que sua idade era de 5 anos, igual à minha. Tive tanta pena." _

_"Você ficou com um carinha tão cabisbaixa. De repente, lhe veio uma ideia: já que foi no seu aniversário que nos conhecemos, propôs que fosse essa dia o meu aniversário. Quis fazer até um bolo para mim, e estava muito gostoso._

_"E o melhor veio depois. Papai e mamãe tiraram uma folga no meu aniversário de 6 anos e disseram que podíamos ir onde eu quisesse, e falei que queria ir no parque de diversões, mas só se pudesse te levar junto, pois era seu aniversário também."_

_"Foi o dia mais divertido da minha vida. O carrossel, a montanha-russa, os bate-bates, os jogos. Lembro de quando jogamos nas argolas e ganhei um sapinho de pelúcia, o qual lhe dei como seu presente. Daí, você jogou no tiro de água no palhaço e ganhou um grande panda de pelúcia...e o deu pra mim. Claro que fiquei meio sem graça, mas como você insistiu, eu aceitei. Foi o presente mais maravilhoso que ganhei, e sentia-me um pouco aborrecida por só te dar um sapinho."_

_"Mas foi de coração que me deu, e o sentimento é o que conta. Depois do parque, fomos a um restaurante comemorar com bolo e sorvete. Juro que nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de comer doces, mas só de ver o quanto estava alegre, meu coração se enchia de alegria. Papai e mamãe sentiam o quanto você parecia feliz. Até lhe deram um bonito vestido de presente."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"E esse vestido eu guardo até hoje, mesmo não cabendo mais em mim. Entretanto, o panda que você me deu do jogo foi o mais importante e querido presente da minha vida. Uma lembrança de como eu era abençoada de ter uma amiga tão maravilhosa."

Kiyone sorriu ternamente para a garota loira de pele bronzeada e se levantou, tirando de baixo da cama um baú e o colocando ao lado de Mihoshi, abrindo-o. Nele, havia muitas coisas como cartões, fotos de ambas as meninas e um sapinho de pelúcia que Mihoshi reconhecia.

"Puxa. Você o guardou. Não dá pra acreditar. E tudo isso..."

"São os meus tesouros mais preciosos, Mihoshi. Cada lembrança que fiz com você eu guardei com todo carinho. É que se faz por alguém que se gosta de todo coração."

"D-de todo coração?" Mihoshi se surpreendeu com o que ouvira. Kiyone veio pra perto dela e lhe tomou a mão.

"Mihoshi. Me perguntou se tinha alguém que eu gostasse de verdade. Falava de alguém com quem eu gostaria de casar e viver junto para sempre? Bem, existe, sim."

"Mesmo? E quem...?" Kiyone a abraçou tão depressa que mal teve o que dizer.

"É você, Mihoshi. Eu te amo...de coração, corpo e alma. Principalmente de coração."

A jovem de cabelo esverdeado ficou com os braços ao redor da moça à sua frente, que retribuiu tal gesto igualmente. As duas tinham lágrimas escorrendo, mas com forte alegria e felicidade.

"Kiyone. Você me ama?"

"S-sim, Mihoshi. Nesses anos todos, a afeição que nutri por você foi aumentando de tal maneira, que te via mais que uma amiga ou até mais que uma irmã. Várias vezes pedi aos meus pais que te adotassem, porque queria que fosse parte da família, mas diziam que tinha uma razão pra não fazê-lo e que eu descobriria ela. Agora vejo qual é. Mas e você, Mihoshi? Sente o mesmo por mim?"

Era um pensamento que pegara a loira bronzeada. Não imaginava que a amiga com a qual cresceu tinha um forte sentimento, o qual ela acreditava ser apenas com ela. E olhando bem pra Kiyone, notou o quanto ela era bonita...e extremamente atraente. Seu coração batia como nunca.

"Minha querida. Eu também te amo. Confesso que nunca me encantara com alguém antes, quanto mais por uma mulher. Mas seja você, homem ou mulher, é também a pessoa por quem mais me encantei e tudo que quero é ficar junto de você. Então...posso te beijar?"

A resposta veio num único gesto: um beijo apaixonado como nunca as duas belas moças tinham recebido, nem mesmo uma da outra. Era um momento de amor e carinho como jamais haviam sentido. Seguiram com o beijo até quererem mais e aos poucos, foram tirando suas roupas, se entregando ao prazer e ao amor.

"Eu te amo, Kiyone. Sempre te amei."

"E eu amo você também, meu doce. Quero você comigo...para sempre."

E continuaram com os beijos e as emoções recém-floridas, nenhuma delas querendo parar por nada, pois não tinham motivo pra fazê-lo.

Continua...

* * *

**Outra bonita história de amor entre as minhas policiais favoritas(ainda que aqui elas não sejam, como outro conto alternativo), ambas que se completam como o conceito de yin e yang, ou seja, duas partes opostas que formam um todo.**

**Era pra ser uma história de uma página, mas devido ao tamanho que ficaria, achei mais fácil dividi-la. **


	2. Revelação E Reencontro

**Parte 2: Revelação E Reencontro**

* * *

As duas amigas estava deitadas na cama de Kiyone, completamente exaustas depois do sexo que haviam feito, mostrando-se satisfeitas e sorriam mutuamente.

"Ahhh. Tenho que confessar, Mihoshi. Para a primeira vez, foi uma coisa do outro mundo. Pareceu profissional. Já tinha feito antes?"

"Não, preciso ser sincera. Só assisti uns filmes sobre isso. Meus favoritos são daquela moça com poderes de estimular os prazeres sexuais das pessoas. Como era mesmo o nome? Emma...Emma...não lembro direito, mas tem um onde se passa em Veneza."

"Ah, sei de quem fala. Nesse ela ajuda uma moça rica muito reprimida e ela passa a seduzir a empregada."

"Tipo, como eu fiz com você?"

"Mihoshi." Kiyone lhe deu um beijo. "Nunca te vi como uma empregada, nem quando papai te trouxe para ser minha dama de companhia. Eu amo você mais que tudo e quero ficar junta de você para sempre."

"Oh. Kiyone." A loira abraçou a companheira com todo carinho. "Você quer se casar comigo?"

"Quero sim, meu docinho. Você é o meu mundo." O abraço se intensificou.

"Mas...tem uma coisa." Kiyone olhou seriamente depois de ouvir. "Seus pais. Será que eles vão aceitar de nós...bem, você sabe."

"Ainda que não aceitem, não vou desistir da felicidade. Posso até ter que ir embora, mas só vou com você."

"E eu vou com você, seja pra onde for. Vamos nos vestir e contar tudo. Quanto mais cedo, melhor."

"De acordo, mas quero que vista uma coisa muito especial." A jovem de cabelo verde foi ao guarda-roupa e dele tirou um vestido fechado numa capa, entregando-o a garota.

"Vista isto. Nunca usei porque é pequeno demais, mas acho que servirá e combinará bem." Mihoshi tirou a capa e ficou maravilhada com o vestido que viu.

"Kiyone. Eu posso mesmo usar?"

"Pode, amor. Ele é seu. Agora, vista-se que também vou me produzir. Não podemos contar as boas novas pra eles de qualquer jeito."

As duas deram um belo sorriso e começaram a se arrumar.

* * *

Na sala de estar, os pais de Kiyone, Hayate e Sayaka, se ocupavam escrevendo poemas, uma atividade que tinham desde o tempo em que namoravam. Kodashi, o mordomo-chefe da casa, servia-lhes chá quando Kiyone entrou na sala.

"Com licença, papai e mamãe. Eu queria lhes falar, se não estiverem muito ocupados."

"Não mesmo, minha flor preciosa." "Verdade. Seu pai e eu estamos sempre por perto quando precisar...excetuando nas viagens de negócios, naturalmente."

"Que bom. Vim pra dizer que...decidi com quem me casar, e quero o mais rápido possível." Pela expressão da jovem, seus pais notaram que sua decisão era firme, mas repleta de amor, como se tivesse achado o verdadeiro amor.

"Magnífico, senhorita. E com quem seria?" Perguntou Kodashi ansioso. "Já sei. Com Jacques La Biff, da família La Biff. Ele com certeza seria um cônjuge perfeito. Herdeiro de uma grande fortuna e de família influente, refinada..."

"Não, não, Kodashi. E depois, nunca que me casaria com um cabeça-de-minhoca como ele. Quem eu escolhi o supera em todos os sentidos."

"Verdade, meu bem? E quem seria? Nós conhecemos?"

"Conhecem, sim, mamãe, e a bastante tempo." Kiyone se voltou para a porta. "Pode entrar."

E da porta, Mihoshi adentrou na sala, usando um lindo vestido de rendas amarelas e fitas rosas. O tecido brilhava como glitter. Mihoshi pareceu um pouco apreensiva, mas Kiyone a puxou para seu lado delicadamente.

"Mihoshi?" Perguntou Hayate. "Raramente a vejo usando roupas tão elegantes, mas preciso dizer o quão linda está."

"É...é muita gentileza sua, senhor."

"Mas por fim...Kiyone, não vai nos apresentar...?"

"Mas é ela, mamãe. Mihoshi, queridinha. Poderia dizer a eles o que me pediu?"

"Com prazer, minha joia." Ela se dirigiu aos patrões. "Eu pedi Kiyone em casamento."

"E eu aceitei, porque eu a amo mais que tudo. Minha vida nunca esteve mais completa." As duas deram um abraço de juntar as bochechas.

Hayate e Sayaka mal tinham como encarar o que tinham ouvido. Entretanto, seus olhos não expressavam decepção ou frustração, somente um leve choque.

"Kiyone...Mihoshi..." Disse Sayaka.

"Isso é...como dizer...é algo..." Continuou Hayate.

"ULTRAJANTE." Gritou o mordomo. O berro pareceu ter despertado os patrões.

"Como pode fazer tal ousadia perante meus patrões? E ainda propor isso à jovem senhorita? Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia tê-la deixado entrar em nossa casa, senhor Makibi." Ele olhou com raiva para Mihoshi. "Você, sua atrevida, está despedida. Eu mesmo vou expulsá-la daqui."

Kodashi veio quase correndo na direção da jovem loira, mas Kiyone entrou em sua frente.

"Não se atreva a chegar perto dela, Kodashi." Kiyone se pôs diante do mordomo, encarando-o duramente.

"Senhorita. Devo pedir que se afaste. Preciso protegê-la dessa...dessa delinquente." Mas por mais que tentasse, o mordomo não conseguia passar por sua patroa.

"Mandei ficar longe. Eu a amo e vou me casar com ela. Ouse encostar nela ou insultá-la de novo que vai se arrepender."

"Senhorita Kiyone. Não pode estar falando sério. Se casar...com uma mulher, que também não passa de uma empregada de nada? Com tantos pretendentes de famílias e clãs muito ricos e de alta classe, como o jovem Jacques, ou talvez Norita Taibana. A família dele é dona de diversos conglomerados. Pense nisso enquanto coloco o lixo para fora."

Ele avançou pra Mihoshi e a agarrou pelo braço, apertando-o com força, porém Kiyone o segurou e chutou-o bem embaixo, fazendo-o soltar Mihoshi ao passo que se contorcia de dor.

"Falei pra não tocar nela, atrevido. Machuque ela que eu te viro do avesso." Ela chegou perto da namorada, lhe acariciando o braço. "Se machucou, querida?"

"N-não foi nada." Mihoshi sorriu de volta.

"Senhorita. Com todo respeito..."

"Com todo respeito, Kodashi, devo pedir que saia da sala agora."

"M-mas, senhora. Não escutou...?"

"Claro que sim, mas parece que você não. Saia da sala ou saia do emprego." Sayaka apontou o dedo pra porta firmemente, não dando oportunidade ao mordomo, que se retirava indignado, de contestar.

"Papai. Mamãe. Por acaso estão...decepcionados?" Kiyone indagou ao notar o silêncio dos dois.

"Senhor. Senhora. Eu amo muito Kiyone. Estive com ela a vida toda e nunca deixei de amá-la, seja como uma amiga, uma irmã...ou pelo que sinto por ela agora. Se isso os desagradou, posso deixar a casa agora." Disse Mihoshi num tom triste, mas sincero.

"E eu também a amo." A jovem Makibi ficou junto da garota bronzeada. "E se não aceitam minha decisão e quiserem mandá-la embora, irei com ela."

"Você não vai a parte alguma." Argumentou o pai de Kiyone, chegando perto das duas e sem nenhum aviso...abraçou carinhosamente ambas. "E nem você, Mihoshi."

A mãe veio para junto e uniu-se no abraço, derramando lágrimas e pela expressão no rosto, eram de alegria e contentamento. Kiyone e Mihoshi mostraram-se confusas.

"Mãe? Pai? Seria isso o que penso que é? Que vocês...?"

"Sim, meu amorzinho, é o que pensa. Esperamos muito que nos dissesse, tão logo se apercebesse." Sayaka disse toda feliz.

"Lembra, filha, que quando nos pedia pra adotar Mihoshi, eu dizia que havia uma razão pra não fazê-lo, e que você saberia quando fosse a hora?"

"Quer dizer que...sabiam que isso se daria?" Kiyone mal acreditava no que estava havendo.

"Sabe, filha." Continuou Hayate. "Sua mãe e eu tivemos algo parecido na juventude. Ela era de boa família e eu, um simples carpinteiro. Nos conhecemos quando fui chamado pra fazer um serviço de reforma de móveis na casa dela. Era muita coisa pra reformar e precisaria ficar uns dias à mais do que o previsto."

"Nesse período," Sayaka tomou o argumento. "pudemos nos conhecer melhor e vi que era diferente de outros homens. Preferia obter seus ganhos por conta própria e trabalho pesado do que mandar outros fazê-lo por ele. Era alguém com quem senti atraída. Começamos a sair, embora meus pais sentissem meio desconfortados de início."

"Entretanto, passou-se o tempo e senti que eles me aceitavam e foram me respeitando. Chegou finalmente o dia de fazer o pedido à eles, apesar de um pouco nervoso, mas Sayaka ficou junto de mim, dando-me apoio."

"E foi um esforço que deu positivo. Hoje, estamos aqui e constituímos uma maravilha de família, tivemos uma garotinha linda que agora é uma bela mulher...e escolheu uma pessoa igualmente incrível pra compartilhar a vida."

"Quer dizer que...apoiam nosso relacionamento e...nos permitiriam casar?" Mihoshi sentia tanto emoção por aquele casal que a qualquer instante, poderia chorar.

"Você ama Kiyone de verdade?"

"Sim, senhora Makibi. Eu a amo. E sei que ela sente igual."

"E sinto com certeza." As duas trocaram mais um beijo diante do casal.

"Para nós, é tudo que importa. Não ligamos de serem do mesmo sexo, pois o que sentem por dentro é o que vale. Só desejamos o melhor para vocês."

"Ah. Muito obrigada, pai."

"Sim. Obrigada, senhor Makibi." "Não por isso e Mihoshi, saiba que temos orgulho de tê-la na família."

"Eu posso...dar-lhes um abraço?" Nem precisou resposta: o amável casal tomou a loira bronzeada nos braços e apertou-a com ternura que apenas pais poderiam dar.

"E então, meus anjinhos? Já decidiram por uma data?"

""Pra ser sincera, mamãe, só decidimos nos casar agora. Ainda não..." Kiyone foi explicando, mas um pensamento logo veio à mente de sua noiva.

"Gente. Acabei de ter uma ideia."

"Você? Uma ideia?" A garota de cabelo esverdeado indagou em forma de piada, mas parecia que Mihoshi não tinha gostado.

"Ei, ei, querida. Eu só estava brincando. Não fica triste. Se ficar, fico também." Mihoshi deu um leve sorriso à companheira, mostrando que tinha levado na brincadeira.

"Muito bem. Mas qual sua ideia?"

"Poderia ser no sábado seguinte, porque assim comemoramos 3 eventos importantes: o dia em que no conhecemos, nossos aniversários e o nosso casamento. O que diz?"

"Mihoshi, você é brilhante quando quer. Eu adorei. O que dizem? Pode ser no nosso aniversário?" Hayate e Sayaka consentiram bem contentes.

"Acho uma boa ideia. Como querem que seja? Uma grande festa, decorações bem arrojadas..."

"Se não se importa, papai, nós preferimos algo mais modesto. Sem ostentação, só com os parentes e amigos mais próximos e de preferência," Kiyone fez uma expressão de dedem. "sem aqueles esnobes metidos à superiores, mesmo que sejam filhos de amigos seus."

"Me parece plausível, querido, mas claro que deverão ficar bem bonitas. É uma ocasião importante e merecem se vestir adequadamente."

Vendo que Sayaka tinha razão nesse ponto, as duas noivas foram com ela até o carro e partiram para o shopping.

* * *

"O que acha deste?" Sayaka exibiu um lindo vestido de noiva pra Mihoshi, que olhou com certa dúvida.

"Bem, é bonito, mas creio que é pequeno demais pra Kiyone."

"Mihoshi. Tá dizendo que estou gorda?" A garota perguntou com um ar zangado, mas também hilário.

"Querida. Não devia se zangar só porque ela foi honesta. E acho que aquele ali deve servir melhor."

"Sua mãe está certa, Kiyone, e combina mais com seus olhos."

"Você que está dizendo." "E digo que é verdade." As duas se entreolharam por um instante e sem aviso, riram pra valer.

As três passaram várias horas nas lojas de vestidos do shopping e embora tivessem um pouco de dificuldade de escolher as vestes certas de noivas, se divertiam como nunca. De fato, Sayaka sentia-se uma adolescente com as duas jovens tão ativas.

Tendo conseguido escolher as roupas certas, foram à praça de alimentação fazerem um lanche. Mihoshi sempre teve um grande apetite e comia praticamente de tudo. Kiyone e sua mãe buscavam aceitar as coisas como eram, por mais embaraçosas que pudessem ser.

"MIHOSHI. MIHOSHI." De repente, escutaram uma voz chamando pela loira como uma mãe que buscasse o filho perdido. Vendo ao redor, notaram uma mulher de quase meia-idade porém bem bonita com um longo cabelo castanho, vinda até elas e abraçando a loira.

Oh, Mihoshi. Eu nem acredito que te achei. Depois desses anos todos."

A garota bronzeada pareceu confusa por causa daquela mulher, mas ao ver seu rosto, sua expressão mudou depressa.

"Senhorita...Kikyo?" E seu rosto se iluminou como um poste de luz, abraçando e chorando no ombro da mulher recém-chegada.

"S-senhorita. Senhorita Kikyo. Não pensei que a veria de novo."

"Nunca perdi a esperança de te encontrar. Senti tanta falta sua." Nessa hora que Mihoshi se virou pra explicar.

"Kiyone. Senhora Makibi. Esta é a senhorita Kikyo. Ela que administrava o orfanato onde vivi. Senhorita, apresento minha noiva Kiyone e a mãe dela, Sayaka Makibi."

"Encantada em conhecê-las, mas espere um pouco. Mihoshi a chamou de noiva?"

"Bem, foi sim. Sente-se que contaremos tudo."

Depois de tudo explicado, Kikyo mal sabia conter a emoção que sentia.

"Mihoshi. Nem imagina o como me orgulho de você em seguir seus sentimentos. Só preferia que não tivesse fugido como falou."

"Mas eu não podia ficar. Se eu ficasse..." A jovem baixou a cabeça, mas Kikyo a levantou pelo queixo.

"Queridinha. Jamais que iria acreditar que começou o fogo, ainda mais que se deu por uma fiação deteriorada. Eu teria te defendido. Na realidade, gostava tanto de você que ia pedir pra te adotar."

"V-verdade? Me queria...como filha?" "Queria e ainda quero."

"Bem, se me permitem uma sugestão," Sayaka se pronunciou. "não há nada que impeça uma adulta de poder adotar outra. Dessa maneira, Mihoshi teria uma parente para acompanhá-la na cerimônia."

"De fato, gostei, senhora Makibi. E então, Mihoshi? Quer que eu seja sua mãe?"

"Minha...mãe?" Para essa questão, só teve uma resposta: um caloroso abraço, seguido de um choro extremamente emotivo no ombro da ex-diretora. "Oh, mamãe. Mamãe."

Kiyone mal conseguia se conter e sem poder segurar, chorou nos braços de sua mãe, também. Após uns minutos, as quatros mulheres se recobraram e pegando suas sacolas de compras, continuaram o passeio pelo shopping, apenas esperando o tão sonhado dia.

Continua...

* * *

**Caso se perguntem a que filme Kiyone e Mihoshi se referiam no começo, trata-se de Emmanuelle, que conta as aventuras amorosas de uma bela mulher com poderes de sedução e paixão.**


	3. Feliz União

**Parte 3: Feliz União**

* * *

O sol brilhava como nunca nesse dia de sábado, como que os céus abençoassem o evento que iria se dar.

O jardim da mansão Makibi estava impecável com a decoração, boa parte dela supervisionada por Sayaka, a mãe de Kiyone, com a ajuda de Kikyo. As duas mulheres se deram extraordinariamente bem, ainda mais depois de Kikyo ter adotado Mihoshi legalmente. Hayate simpatizou logo de cara com a ex-diretora de orfanato, vendo o por que dela gostar tanto da jovem loira e de considerá-la uma filha antes mesmo de adotá-la.

Kodashi, mesmo a contra-gosto, cuidava que todos os preparativos da cerimônia foram realizados. Ele até tentou insistir para que seus patrões acabassem com aquela 'afronta' e convidasse o filho de um de seus amigos mais respeitados e refinados pra se casar com a filha, contudo teve que encerrar seu protesto e acatar a decisão deles sob ameaça de ser demitido e não poder achar nunca mais emprego.

Os convidados começaram a chegar e não eram muitos, conforme o pedido das noivas de não ter muita ostentação e realizar algo simples, porém elegante e bonito. As decorações com azaleias, tulipas e rosas perfumavam o ambiente, deixando um aroma tão doce quanto um sonho.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e os convidados focavam a atenção no belo casal que se aproximava, ainda que fossem 2 garotas, mas de todo jeito, encantadoras como princesas.

Mihoshi e Kiyone mal tiravam os olhos uma da outra e quase chegaram a tropeçar no meio do caminho. Podia-se notar de relance o quanto as duas estavam apaixonadas. Kikyo tentava se segurar pra não chorar, assim como os pais de Kiyone.

"Elas estão tão lindas. Não acha, querido?"

"Concordo, minha linda. Não duvido que foram feitas uma para a outra."

"Parecem dois anjos." Comentou Kikyo, passando um lenço nos olhos.

As duas noivas se posicionaram frente ao altar e o padre começou o matrimônio.

Cada palavra proferida pelo religioso era como uma linha de pesca que ia sendo puxada aos poucos, aproximando o pescador de sua presa. Era como Kiyone e Mihoshi se sentiam, ansiosas pelo fim da cerimônia. Por fim, após a troca de votos e alianças, chegou o momento esperado.

"E pelos poderes a mim investidos, eu as declaro casadas. Podem se beijar e meu voto de felicidades às duas."

Quase que na hora, Mihoshi se jogou perante sua nova esposa e a beijou com todo carinho e paixão que só um amor verdadeiro poderia proferir. Kiyone mal conseguia respirar com os lábios de sua companheira apertando os seus, porém valia a pena por aquele momento.

Os presentes aplaudiram animados pelas recém-casadas. Kikyo não pôde mais aguentar e caiu no choro. As duas esposas a abraçaram ternamente.

"Oh, Mihoshi, minha bebê. Te perdi anos atrás e agora que a achei...sinto com se parte de você me deixasse."

"Ah, mamãe. Nunca irá me perder. Posso estar casada, mas sempre estarei por perto quando precisar."

"Confie nela, Kikyo. Cuidarei bem dela e também estarei aqui se necessitar."

"Estou tão orgulhoso." Respondeu Hayate. "Ontem parecia que era uma menininha e hoje, uma mulher bem feita."

"Que escolheu uma bela e graciosa jovem para estar junto dela. Sou a mãe mais feliz do mundo." Sayaka enxugava as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

"Obrigada, mãe. Não imagina como isso significa pra nós."

"Digo o mesmo. Sou feliz porque tenho 3 famílias: vocês, minha nova mãe e minha linda esposa. Eu amo vocês todos."

"E nós te amamos, Mihoshi. Muitas bençãos em suas vidas." Um grande abraço se deu em volta de todos. Até Kodashi, que se mantinha uma certa distância, se comoveu em perceber como seus patrões estavam felizes.

* * *

A festa da recepção foi tudo de bom. Além do bolo de casamento, havia também dois outros em comemoração ao aniversário das recém-casadas.

"Os bolos estão ótimos. Não acha, Kiyone?"

"Nem me fale, Mihoshi. Até lembra os primeiros bolos que fizemos uma para a outra, se recorda?"

"Com certeza. Devo dizer que aquele bolo de amoras foi o mais gostoso que já provei. Você tem mesmo uma boa mão para a cozinha."

"Gostei de ouvir. Mas, sobre o bolo que você me fez..." Kiyone fez uma pequena careta.

"Não ficou bom, não? Não precisava ter comido ele." Mihoshi deu um olhar para baixo, mas sua esposa lhe olhou gentilmente.

"De fato não deu muito certo, mas você se esforçou ao máximo pra fazê-lo. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era prová-lo."

"Espero ter acertado desta vez." Mihoshi falou alegremente, dando a Kiyone uma olhada em seu bolo.

"Você que fez? Estou impressionada."

"Repeti a receita até acertar. Quero cozinhar pra você todos os dias."

"Acho que vou precisar de um regime urgente." A garota de cabelo verde não podia deixar de rir do que tinha dito e Mihoshi a seguiu nas risadas. Todos os presentes notaram que elas eram feitas uma para a outra.

* * *

À bordo do avião para o Havaí, onde tinham escolhido para a lua-de-mel, o belo casal desfrutava de todo conforto e privacidade, já que o voo foi reservado exclusivamente para elas.

"Quem diria, Kiyone. Foi gentil do seu pai ter deixado o avião só para nós." Mihoshi se acomodava no colo da esposa, ao passo que ela acariciava seus longos cabelos.

"Eu admito que foi uma maravilha ele ter nos dado essa viagem de presente, especialmente depois de termos dito a ele e a mamãe que queríamos ter nossa casa própria depois que voltarmos. Acha que daremos conta de morarmos sozinhas?" A loira bronzeada se virou para a esposa e deu-lhe um beijo amoroso.

"Um coisa eu sei: enquanto estivermos juntas, sei que poderemos enfrentar qualquer adversidade. Será um desafio, mas confio que dará certo. O que diz?"

"Eu digo que nunca tive tanta confiança na vida, principalmente por estar casada com a garota mais otimista e linda que já conheci. Eu te amo, paixão."

"Também te amo, Kiyone. Somos só eu e você, certo?"

"Sim. Eu e você." As duas deram outro um beijo com mais calor e intensidade que antes, cada vez mais intenso conforme tiravam suas roupas, indo no balanço do avião que as levava para seu fabuloso futuro.

Continua...


	4. Começo De Nossas Vidas

**Parte 4: Começo De Nossas Vidas**

* * *

"PRAIA."

"SOL."

"Puxa, Kiyone. Aqui é tão bonito...e tão quente."

"Certamente, mas não tão quente quanto a visão de quem está aqui do meu lado." A jovem de cabelo verde escuro não

Hihoshi e Kiyone mostravam-se radiantes ao colocarem os pés nas areias quentes da praia de Waikiki. Eram tudo que queriam em seu primeiro dia de lua-de-mel no Havaí. A jovem de cabelo verde escuro não deixava de ver o quanto sua recém-esposa era linda ao se exibir num biquíni verde com franjas. Mihoshi também não tirava os olhos de sua companheira naquele biquíni azul e amarelo bem fino.

"Fico feliz que gostou do biquíni. Eu que escolhi."

"Preciso dizer, Mihoshi. Não é que me sinto desconfortável com ele. É bem ao contrário, mas parece um pouco...revelador demais."

"Ah, Kiyone. Quer trocar por outro?" "Oh, não. Estou bem, juro. Que tal um mergulho de estréia?"

Nem necessitou de uma resposta verbal: Mihoshi agarrou a esposa pela mão e a puxou pra dentro do mar, desfrutando com ela a delícia das águas geladas do oceano.

Nadaram e brincaram por vários minutos. Um pouco depois, foram pra terra e se deitaram. Kiyone pegou o bronzeador.

"Mihoshi, querida. Passa um pouco de óleo nas minhas costas?" "Com prazer, se prometer passar em mim depois."

O toque do óleo nas costas era estimulante. Kiyone sentia grande satisfação daquelas mãos macias em sua pele.

"Oh, Mihoshi. Você tem um toque de anjo. Como gosto da sua pele junta à minha." A jovem sussurrava tão sensualmente que a loira de pele morena mostrava-se maravilhada.

"Querida. Você fala tão suave que me excita. Não é a toa que me apaixonei por você."

"E quero retribuir esse amor para sempre, paixão. Hoje e todos os dias e noites de nossa vidas. Eu te amo."

"E eu também te amo." Mihoshi chegou mais perto da companheira e se aglomerou em suas costas, quase abraçando-a. Kiyone adorava tal sensação, mas vendo que já juntavam alguns olhares curiosos, virou-se pra Mihoshi.

"Hã, Mihoshi. Sejamos um pouco mais discretas, sim? Em outro lugar onde não tenha...tantos olhares."

"Ih. Desculpe. Mas sabem o quanto gosto de ficar ao seu lado. Quer um sorvete? Vou comprar." E a loira deixou a esposa pra ir até o sorveteiro pegar duas casquinhas. Para Kiyone, tê-la como sua mulher foi a decisão mais acertada que poderia ter.

_"Ela me faz tão feliz, e prometo que farei igual à ela, pelo resto da vida."_ Foi seu pensamento enquanto aguardava Mihoshi retornar.

* * *

Logo após o luau regado à comidas havaianas, coquetéis e sucos de abacaxi e frutas, as duas companheiras deram umas voltas por meio à vegetação, aproveitando a beleza daquele paraíso onde escolheram para a lua-de-mel. Seus passos as conduziram até uma bela cachoeira com flores em volta da margem da lagoa e iluminada pela lua.

Sentando na margem com os pés na água, as duas amantes aproveitavam a noite estrelada sem qualquer nuvem encobrindo. De repente, se viraram com um sorriso leve nos lábios e foram se aproximando, beijando-se sem inibição alguma. Uma vez que não tinha ninguém por perto, tiraram as roupas e mergulharam na lagoa, desfrutando de um relaxante banho. Voltando para a margem, se abraçaram e começaram a fazer amor com intensidade, se esfregando e tocando uma na outra, dizendo apenas gemidos que representavam ternura, amor e carinho, como só os apaixonados podiam dizer.

"Não acredito que estamos transando aqui ao ar livre, mas não quero parar, nem se nos virem." Mihoshi gemia enquanto sua esposa lambia-lhe os seios.

"Nem eu, querida. Só quero você, pois ninguém me dá mais prazer que você e que seja assim para sempre. Eu te amo." E com outro beijo, ambas soltaram suas libertinagens por toda a noite, e em todas que seguiram até o fim das férias.

* * *

Voltando para o Japão, a primeira coisa que fizeram depois de ver os pais de Kiyone foi visitar a casa que tinham ganho de presente de casamento, tendo respeitado seu pedido de viverem sozinhas.

A casa onde iam morar era bem grande, mobiliada e com um bonito jardim de frente. Mihoshi se apaixonou logo de cara.

"Que casinha linda. E será nosso lar, não vai?"

"Vai sim, embora o papai e a mamãe não precisassem dar uma tão grande. Uma menor ou mesmo um apartamento já seria de bom tamanho."

"Bem, está certo, Kiyone. Mas se um dia decidirmos aumentarmos a família, como adotar uma criança por exemplo. Não que devamos fazer isso agora, mas quem sabe..."

Kiyone notou o como entusiasmada sua mulher parecia. Na real, nunca tinha lhe passado a ideia de querer ter mais alguém que não fosse Mihoshi, mas ao citar sobre crianças em suas vidas, não pensava que ela poderia ter um certo instinto materno.

"Mihoshi. Creio que talvez seja cedo demais pra considerarmos isso, mas não quer dizer que não possamos estudar isso no futuro. Por hora, vamos viver nossas vidas a sós, ok?" E com uma piscada, tomou a mão dela em direção à porta da frente.

"Ei, Kiyone. É costume a esposa ser carregada pelo marido antes de adentrarem no novo lar, e como fui eu que te pedi em casamento...eu posso te carregar?"

Não vendo mal algum em seguir com um costume até tão bonito, a garota de cabelo esverdeado se deixou erguer e ser conduzida até a porta. Sentia-se como que flutuando nos braços da amada, até que num momento, Mihoshi tropeçou no tapete de entrada e começou a desequilibrar, levando as duas a se estatelarem no chão.

"Ai. Essa doeu. Puxa vida, Mihoshi." Kiyone massageava o topo da cabeça.

"Kiyone, me perdoe. Foi sem querer. Não queria te machucar. Por favor, não me castigue." Mihoshi exclamava em prantos.

"Calma, calma. Não foi nada. Sei que foi um acidente. Quantas vezes causou um desastre de me deixar nervosa ao extremo, mas sempre perdoei ou busquei um jeito de limpar sua barra? Querida, eu te amo demais e perdoarei qualquer coisa que faça, não importa o quão absurda seja."

"Oh, Kiyone. Você tem um coração de ouro." As duas se encararam e abraçaram-se com emoção, mas muita emoção, percebendo como era forte a ligação amorosa que as envolvia.

Nesse instante, ouviram um barulho parecendo vir da cozinha. Olharam preocupadas.

"Que foi isso? Será que tem alguém na casa?"

"Não deveria ter ninguém aqui, Mihoshi. Aposto que deve ser um ladrão." E com esse pensamento na mente, Kiyone e a esposa andaram em silêncio pela casa e pegando uns vasos na sala de estar, se prepararam caso houvesse mesmo um intruso na casa.

Indo até a cozinha, notaram que a geladeira tinha a porta aberta, mas por razões óbvias, não havia comida. Seguindo pela residência, andaram um pouco mais além quando se depararam com a portinhola do sótão meio aberta.

"Acho que o intruso deve estar lá cima. Vamos lá, mas com cuidado."

Mihoshi foi na frente com Kiyone na retaguarda. Em meio as sombras do sótão, viram que se escondia alguém e ao chegarem mais perto, viram que se tratava de uma menina de cabelo loiro dividido em 2 grandes mechas com uma cara de assustada.

"P-por favor, não me machuquem." Ela murmurou quase chorando. A loira bronzeada foi pra perto dela, tomando-a nos braços.

"Fique calma, querida. Não vamos te fazer mal."

"Mas por que você está na nossa casa?" Kiyone veio pra mais perto, pegando sua mão.

"Sinto muito por ter entrado se pedir, mas tive um dia dos mais horríveis. Nem sei por onde começar."

"Tá tudo bem, querida." Kiyone lhe levantou o queixo com carinho. "Vamos até a cozinha, pedimos algo pra comer e daí você nos conta o que houve. Ok?"

A garotinha parecia ainda um pouco amedrontada, mas viu que aquelas moças tinham algo no qual podiam confiar. Com um sorriso leve, desceu do sótão com elas.

* * *

"...e depois que voltei do acampamento, foi aí que tudo deu errado." Foi relatando a menina um pouco menos nervosa enquanto bebia um chá e comia bolinhos diante de Kiyone e Mihoshi.

"Meu namorado estava com outra garota e dizendo que eu era só um passatempo pra ele. Minhas amigas, que pensei que me ouviriam, me acusaram de falta de responsabilidade e atenção com diversos assuntos e me deram às costas sem sequer me escutar e para piorar, ao chegar em casa, estava vazia e não tinha ninguém da minha família. Se mudaram sem sequer me avisar. Eu sabia que andava com as notas um tanto baixas e isso acabava gerando algumas brigas, mas não pensei que iriam chegar ao ponto de me abandonarem." Ela começou a chorar intensamente, mas Mihoshi lhe deu amparo e um lenço.

"Obrigada. Depois de ser abandonada, eu quis desabafar. Acendi o registro de gás ainda ligado na casa, acendi um fósforo e saí. Instantes depois, a casa toda explodiu. Nunca me senti mais aliviada. Não querendo ser pega, fugi o mais rápido que pude. Fiquei na rua por dias até achar a casa de vocês. Vendo que não tinha ninguém morando, embora soubesse que teria gente por causa dos móveis, entrei pelo telhado e fiquei escondida no sótão. Pegava comida dos vizinhos e saia bem depressa pra não ser vista. Quando vocês chegaram, tentei fugir, mas acabaram ouvindo o barulho que fiz da cozinha. O resto vocês sabem."

"Mas é tão triste. Ser rejeitada tanto pela família quanto os amigos e precisar viver desse jeito? Nenhuma criança merece isso." Kiyone sentia-se bem abalada com tudo que ouvira. Lembrava de que Mihoshi passara por algo similar e que só não foi pior graças a seu pai, que a acolheu e lhe deu uma casa e sua companhia.

"Agora que me acharam, talvez eu deva ir embora. Sinto muito pelo incômodo." Quando ela ia se levantar, Mihoshi a segurou.

"Não, espera. Talvez possamos te ajudar. Aliás, ainda não sabemos seu nome."

"Sou Usa...NÃO. Não quero usar nunca mais esse nome que é um sinônimo da vida miserável que passei. Podem me chamar pelo meu nome do meio, que será o único que usarei: Kaori."

"Tá certo, Kaori. Se quiser, pode passar a noite aqui e amanhã veremos o que podemos fazer." Kaori contemplou a moça de cabelo verde, reparando um brilho de confiança em seu olhar, mas ainda lhe era tomada pelo fantasma da dúvida.

"Bem, não sei. Confiei em tantas pessoas que diziam que me apoiariam, fosse no que fosse, mas depois..."

"Kaori, querida. Entendo que seja difícil confiar nos outros de novo, mas saiba que nem todos irão rejeitá-la. Todavia, tem de dar uma chance. Você nos daria uma?"

A jovem loira mal sabia como falar, porém reparando em um certo tom de verdade nas palavras da mulher bronzeada, consentiu com uma expressão amorosa. Logo a abraçou, recebendo outro abraço de Kiyone.

* * *

Apesar de ser sua primeira noite na casa nova, Mihoshi e Kiyone pensavam mais na menina que tinham conhecido. Mal conseguiam pregar os olhos, mesmo tentando dormir.

"Kiyone? Tá acordada?"

"Estou, Mihoshi. Com dificuldade para dormir também?"

"Um pouco." A loira levantou seu braço sobre a esposa. "Pensando o mesmo que eu?"

"Creio que sim. Sobre Kaori, o que acha que deveríamos...?"

"Fazer? Ela é uma garotinha simpática e tão amável. Não posso imaginar como pode ter gente que a desprezou com fizeram. Eu não suportaria, pessoalmente, tal tratamento." Mihoshi sentia que iria chorar, mas sua amada a abraçou.

"Sei o que está pensando. Senta um pouco. Já que não conseguimos dormir, talvez precisemos conversar." As duas sentaram na beira da cama e viram que tinham uma decisão importante a discutir, mas que fariam com muito gosto.

Continua...

* * *

**Na boa, eu ia encerrar essa história na parte 3, contudo vi que ia ficar um tanto vago o final e como alguém me perguntou sobre as parte 4 e 5, decidi fazer isso mesmo.**

**Os atentos à detalhes poderão ver quem é de fato a garota que nossas lindas protagonistas conheceram.**


	5. Nos Completando

**Parte 5: Nos Completando**

* * *

A primeira coisa que Kaori sentiu ao acordar foi o cheiro de café-da-manhã. Indo até a cozinha, lá estavam Kiyone e Mihoshi preparando uma vasta refeição de desejum. As duas notaram a presença de sua hóspede.

"Ah. Bom dia, Kaori. Dormiu bem?" Perguntou Kiyone. Ela afirmou.

"Pode sentar. Acabei de voltar do mercado e preparei nossa primeira refeição nesta casa. Sirva-se à vontade." Mihoshi ofereceu uma cadeira para a menina loira se sentar.

Kaori comeu com muito gosto, como se não tivesse degustado uma boa refeição há dias. As duas companheiras ficaram contentes de como ela se alimentava bem.

"Ahhh. Mas que delícia de café. Nem na minha casa provei algo tão bom há tempos. A última vez foi antes de começarem as discussões pela minha falta de esforço, como minha...mãe definiu." Ela baixou a cabeça como que tivesse vergonha. Kiyone foi para perto dela.

"Querida. Não fique assim. Não temos ideia de o por quê da sua família ou amigos terem agido como agiram, mas com certeza você...não merecia isso. Nenhuma criança merece."

"Mas então...o que vou fazer? Eu não tenho pra onde ir, a não ser pras ruas ou...um orfanato."

"Você não vai pra nenhum desses lugares, do que depender de nós." Mihoshi respondeu determinada.

"Não? Mas..."

"Sabe. Mihoshi e eu conversamos ontem de noite e...bem...diz, Kaori. O que você pensa de nós?"

"De vocês? Tenho que confessar. Ainda que sejam um casal de mulheres, as acho bem legais e simpáticas. Devem se gostar muito pra quererem se casar."

"Verdade, Kaori. Nos gostamos desde que a família de Kiyone me acolheu quando era órfã. Crescemos juntas como verdadeiras irmãs, mas nosso amor foi bem do que isso e...bom, as coisas aconteceram."

"Sério? Puxa vida. Depois disso tudo estão casadas. Imagino que um dia irão querer ter filhos, mas como não podem ter do modo convencional..."

"Justamente isso que discutimos ontem. Você gosta de nós, não?"

"Vou dizer, Mihoshi. Eu gosto de vocês, de como me trataram. Pareciam até...mães."

"Se é assim que pensa, o que acharia de, como direi..." Kiyone fez uma pausa meio nervosa, mas convicta na decisão. "te adotarmos?"

Na real, Kaori não esperava ouvir tal pergunta, principalmente de tudo que havia sofrido pelas mãos de pessoas que diziam gostar dela e a magoaram, o que a deixou um tanto duvidosa.

"Vocês...me querem? Eu não sei. Acho que são boas pessoas, mas tenho medo de que...se eu aceitar e me acolherem...bem, ser abandonada de novo."

"Prometemos que isso nunca vai acontecer. A gente vê que é uma boa menina e que só merece amor em sua vida, e amor é o que temos mais pra compartilhar. Queremos ter você em nossa família, se for o que você quer. E te juramos: se em algum momento tentarmos te abandonar ou te deixar de algum modo, nós também nos separaremos, pois não podemos merecer ficar juntas se machucarmos uma pessoa que tanto gostamos."

As palavras de Mihoshi tocaram e muito a menina loira. Até Kiyone se surpreendeu o quanto sua esposa, que mostrava-se um tanto avoada, era madura e convincente.

Kaori ficou quieta por instantes sem dizer nada e sem aviso algum, jogou-se nos braços da mulher de olhos azuis com toda emoção, ficando por um tempo desse jeito e parecendo não querer se afastar.

"Oh, mamãe. Mamãe." Ela murmurou enquanto abraçava Mihoshi. Kiyone veio pra junto e ofereceu seu carinho às duas.

"Minha fofura. Não tem que sentir-se mais sozinha e triste. De hoje em diante, conte que terá duas belas e bondosas mães ao seu lado. Bem vinda à família."

"Obrigada...mãe." E as três permaneceram abraçadas por um longo tempo, o qual queriam que durasse para sempre.

* * *

_Um ano depois._

"Papai. Mamãe. Senhorita Kikyo. É tão bom recebê-los em casa." Kiyone recebeu alegremente o casal e a mãe adotiva de sua mulher.

"Viemos ver como nossos anjinhos estavam. Sei que estiveram em casa há poucos dias, porém..."

"Não precisa explicar nada, mãe. São bem vindos a qualquer hora. Mihoshi está lá na cozinha e Kaori deve estar voltando da escola."

Os convidados seguiram pela casa até a cozinha, onde a loira bronzeada lavava a louça bem contente, e mais feliz ficou com a visita de seus sogros e da mãe.

"Ah. É tão bom que tenham vindo. Sentem que vou fazer um chá. Tem biscoitos que fiz esta manhã. Podem se servir."

"Obrigada, meu bem." Agradeceu Kikyo, desfrutando da hospitalidade oferecida pela filha e nora.

Foi uma tarde agradável para toda a família, em meio a risos e histórias do dia-a-dia. Os pais de ambas as mulheres viam como as duas se saiam bem sozinhas, desde o trabalho até cuidar da filha adotiva, a qual se apegaram bastante.

"Kaori é uma boa garota, e muito feliz pelo que descrevem."

"Verdade, pai. Não sei como a ex-família dela podia dizer que ela não era boa na escola. Talvez pra eles, Kaori não fosse esforçada o bastante para seus parâmetros, mas pra nós ela é perfeita em tudo, e a amamos desse jeito."

"E falando na nossa princesinha..." Sayaka viu da cozinha Kaori entrando em casa. Ao ver as famílias das mães, foi correndo vê-los.

"Nossa netinha preciosa. Vem dar um abraço no vovô e nas suas vovós." Kikyo chamou com alegria. A jovem ficava contente com a presença de seus avós adotivos, e eles mesmos a viam como sua verdadeira neta.

"É tão bom ver você, coisinha linda. Lembra bastante sua mãe Mihoshi quando a levei para casa pra ser amiga de Kiyone. Elas foram maravilhosas em te adotar. Sabia que elas seriam perfeitas uma pra outra quando as juntei." Contou Hayate.

"Eu sei, vovô. Já ouvi essa história diversas vezes e nunca me canso. Na verdade, gosto de ouvir essa história antes de dormir." Kaori comentou sorridente.

"E a propósito, o que vai querer para seu aniversário, meu bem? Eu acho uma tremenda coincidência seu aniversário ser no mesmo dia nos da suas mães que também é o dia em que se conheceram e se casaram. Parece até o destino, não acham?"

As palavras de Kikyo tocaram em cheio a mente de cada um. Era com se tudo tivesse sido predestinado, ou apenas uma enorme coincidência.

"Pro meu aniversário? Apenas estar com minha família e minhas amigas Haru, Michi e Rei. Não sei se já contei, mas quando elas souberam o que as outras tinham feito, imediatamente romperam com elas e vieram me procurar. E-eu mal acreditei que elas tinham ficado do meu lado sem eu saber e terem preferido ficar comigo."

"Amigos tão leais a este ponto são poucos os que encontramos. Kiyone é prova viva disso. Quantas vezes ela me defendeu e protegeu-me daqueles esnobes que não davam respeito à ninguém?" Mihoshi abraçou a companheira de cabelo verde com todo afeto. A filha adotiva e os pais de ambas não duvidavam em nada de como elas se amavam.

"Querida, é hora de ir estudar. Se precisar de ajuda, pode nos chamar e depois podemos discutir sobre sua festa." Disse Mihoshi.

A jovem loira se despediu das mães e dos avós com um largo sorriso, indo para o quarto. Hayate, Sayaka e Kikyo ficaram uns minutos à mais e logo foram embora. Mihoshi e Kiyone se despediram deles na porta.

"A vida não é maravilhosa, Kiyone?"

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca, Mihoshi. Quando está com quem se ama, tudo na vida é um arco-íris."

"E que tal a gente ir lá pro quarto? Deitar um pouco mais cedo?" A loira de olhos azuis fitou com amor sua companheira de infância e foi com ela para o quarto, aproveitar mais daquela tarde.

"Eu te amo, Kiyone." "E eu também te amo, Mihoshi, pra toda vida." "O sentimento é mútuo."

FIM.

* * *

**Por fim completei o conto. Claro que já deixei evidente de quem tirei a ideia da Kaori, especialmente pelas amigas que ficaram com ela.**


End file.
